1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an industrial machine having a drive mechanism driven by air.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an industrial machine such as a three-dimensional measuring machine and the like is known in which a movement mechanism is driven using air pressure of air supplied from an air supplier (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-148581). In a three-dimensional measuring machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-148581, a movement mechanism is moved by a drive force supplied from a drive source. In this case, driving resistance is reduced by pumping air from an air supplier to air bearings. In such a measuring machine, after a probe is moved to a desired location, it enters a standby state. In the standby state, air from the air supplier is constantly released to the movement mechanism so as to allow the three-dimensional measuring machine to quickly react to drive the movement mechanism when the three-dimensional measuring machine is operated by a user.
However, an operation rate of an industrial machine such as the above described measuring machine and the like varies depending on users. For example, there is a case where a machine is continuously operated and used for 24 hours. However, for example, there is also a case where a machine is operated for use for only a short period of time of about 2-5 hours per day. Usually, in a factory and the like, between start and finish times of a business day, it is often that an industrial machine is maintained in a power ON state. In this case, it is often that an industrial machine is set to a standby state when it is not in use. However, in a conventional industrial machine as disclosed in the Related Art 1, even in this standby state, air is continuously released from an air supplier. For example, when an amount of air released from an air supplier is 20 ml/min in a standby state, and it is set to be in the standby state for 6 hours per day, 7200 l/day of air is wastefully released.